Morale
by Canelle
Summary: ça se passe apres suikoden II, et l'histoire parle de Jilia, Jowy, Nanami, Riou, Sasarai...et plein d'autres. ça parle d'amour aussi, et de morale. Mais atttenion, c'est completment déjanté! complet
1. a Kyaro!

  
Voilà, une fic complète et completment délirante. Absolument stupide, vous etes prévenus. Il n'y a dedans ni violence, ni descriptions de scenes torrides..mais ce n'est pas à conseiller aux plus jeunes quand meme. Et il y a des couples homosexuels... Lisez mon histoire à vos risques et péril. L'histoire se passe environ un ans après suikoden 2.   
  
  


**Morale**

Premier chapitre: à Kyaro!

L'ancienne reine Jilia de highland avait reçu une éducation Absolument Comme il convient à une grande dame. En particulier, il y a avait certains préceptes qui était fermement ancrée dans sa tête. Sur ce qu'il _Fallait faire_ et _ne Pas faire_. 

Il fallait _prendre un thé à 4 h de l'apres-midi_, par exemple et _aller à la messe tout les dimanches_. 

Parlons de la messe, justement. Jilia faisait parti du petit cercle très fermé des jeunes nobles de bonne moralité qui pouvait assister à la Messe de la Grande Cathedrale Circulaire, dites par le tres saint Archeveque. Il se trouve que c'etait aussi la messe auquelle assistait un jeune eveque aux yeux verts clairs, Sasarai.   
Un jour, en sortant de l'eglise avec la petite Pilika, Jilia aperçut le jeune homme. Elle avait été présentée à lui pendant la guerre de Dunan. _Quand on connaît quelqu'un, il faut aller le saluer_. Alors Jilia a été saluer Sasarai. Elle le trouva absolument charmant, et ils se découvrirent une passion commune pour le thé. 

Jilia invita Sasarai à prendre le thé plusieurs fois chez elle. Il vint de plus en plus souvent chez elle. Mais un jour, une dame harmonienne signala que ce n'etait pas _correct_ qu'elle recoive aussi souvent chez elle un jeune homme en l'absence de son mari. _Il ne fallait pas._   
En consequent Jilia décida qu'il ne pourrait se voir que deux fois par mois. Une fois chez elle, et une fois chez lui... au grand désespoir de Sasarai... et de Jilia aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais on ne transige pas avec la Morale. 

Un peu plus tard, on signala à Jilia que son mari Jowy avait été vu à Kyaro, avec Nanami et Riou Genkaku.   
Premierement,_ une femme doit vivre avec son mari, sauf dans le cas où il part en voyage en lui disant de rester à la maison_.   
Deuxiemement, _un mari ne doit pas vivre sans sa femme sous le même toit qu'une autre femme_. 

C'est pourquoi, un beau jour, Jilia débarqua dans le dojo Genkaku avec Pilika, leur deux lits à baldaquin, son armoire, sa coiffeuse et son piano à queue, avec la ferme intention de vivre avec son mari. Le mari en question en resta bouche bée, et finit par ceder face à la morale inébranlale de Jilia.... sauf pour le piano à queue. Par une espece de miracle, tout le mobilier de Jilia entra dans l'ancienne chambre de Maitre Genkaku, ainsi que les deux epoux. Le lit de Pilika fut installé entre ceux de Nanami et Riou. 

Jowy présenta officiellement Jilia à Nanami, et Nanami à Jilia. Puis les cinq habitants du dojo genkaku prirent leur thé ensemble. Le soir, chacun alla se coucher, et Jowy ne se fit pas trop prier pour faire...et bien, ce que les epoux et les épouses font normalement. 

Bon, tout va bien ou presque.   


Quelques jours de cohabitations permirent aux deux femmes matures du groupe de faire plus amplement connaissances, et de tres bien s'entendre, à la grande surprise des garçons. Un après-midi, alors que les deux garçons étaient partis tous les deux dans la foret se dépenser physiquement, Jilia prépara le thé plus tot que d'habitude, juste pour Nanami et elle. Nanami la regardait faire avec admiration.   
Nanami: "waouh, Jilia, tu sais bien preparer le thé."   
Jilia: "C'est extremement simple, tu sais, Nanami.."   
Nanami: "Oui, je sais. Mais moi je suis nulle. Je suis nulle en cuisine, en couture, en chant, pour m'habiller..en bref, en tout ce que font les filles. Je suis un vrai garçon manqué. Et toi tu es si féminine..."   
Jilia: "Je suis une vraie caricature de femme, oui."   
Nanami: "Tu es tellement gracieuse, et si belle... tu es une vraie femme."   
Jilia: "Ce n'est pas parce que je correspond à tous les clichés mysogine de la femme que je suis une femme. C'est d'abord biologique, ensuite c'est parce que je me sens femme. Je suis une femme comme ça. Et toi tu es une femme dynamique et courageuse, tres forte. Je n'aime pas le terme de garçon manqué. Tu n'es pas manquée. Tu es une femme avec sa maniere unique de vivre sa feminité."   
Nanami se senti rougir: "C'est gentil ce que tu dis, Jilia."   
Le retour des garçon fit changer la conversation. Mais Jilia remarqua quelque chose....   


Quelques jours plus tard, Jilia et Nanami se retouverent de nouveau seule pour le thé. Pilika jouait dehors. Alors Jilia posa une question qui fit sauter Nanami en l'air.   
Jilia: " Jowy et Riou couchent ensemble, non?"   
Jilia attendit patiemment que Nanami ait fini de s'etrangler avec son thé.   
Nanai: "Mais..mais d'ou tu sors ça?"   
Jilia : " Riou avait un suçon l'autre jour, et le pantalon de Jowy etait mal fermé. et puis ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis le debut. mais maintenant, je sais qu'ils couchent ensemble...tu ne le savais pas?"   
Une fois le premier choc digéré, Nanami réflechit un peu...   
Nanami: "Maintenant que tu le dis....en fait...ça fait deja un moment qu'ils couchent ensemble...je n'avais meme pas fait attention... Mais, heu, Jilia..ça ne te déranges pas?"   
Jilia: "Non, pourquoi?"   
Nanami: "Heu, tu es une fille si bien eduquée que je pensait que...."   
Jilia: "Il n'y a aucun probleme, tant que mon mari et moi vivont ensemble..."   
Nanami: " Ah............" 

Personnne n'avait jamais parlé à Jilia de Sexe pendant son education. Ce n'etait pas un sujet pour les chastes oreilles d'une jeune fille. Jilia avait découvert avec Jowy, et en consequent , elle n'avait absolument aucune regle morale à ce sujet. C'est pour ça qu'avec sasarai, après leur thé habituel ils.... non, pas dans la chambre, _faire entrer un homme autre que son mari dans sa chambre n'est pas correct_. Mais dans le salon.... il y avait des canapés tres confortables dans le salon. Hum, bon, personne n'avait expliqué à Jilia que la regle "_Ne pas faire entrer un autre homme que son mari dans son lit_" impliquait " _ne pas faire l'amour avec un autre homme que son mari._" .   
comme je l'ai deja dit, Jilia n'avait aucun interdit et aucune obligation concernant le sexe... passons sur cette digression. 

Nanami: " et tu n'as rien contre les couples homme-homme?"   
Jilia: "Non."   
nanami: "Et contre les couples femme-femme?"   
Jilia reflechit un peu: "Non...mais je n'ai jamais essayé."   
Nanami s'etrangla à nouveau avec son thé. Cela ouvrait un champ de possibilité interressant. Mais Nanami ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour dire ses sentiements à Jilia. Avec Luc, quand ils étaient au château de l'armée de la liberation, elle n'avait pas eut à se compliquer la vie. Un jour qu'ils s'etaient retrouvés seul dans le bains exotique du château, il s'était téléporté dans le bains des femmes et ils était passé à l'acte sans paroles inutiles. De toute façon, Luc n'est pas bavard. Bon, avec Jilia, les choses sont plus compliquée. Mais des qu'elle l'avait vue, Nanami avait su qu'elles etaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Les opposées qui s'attirent, le ying et le yang, le jour et la nuit... la complementarité parfaite, quoi.   
Mais comment le lui dire...? Nanami reflechit 5 minutes.. puis comprenant comme il fallait s'y prendre avec Jilia...   
Nanami: "Et tu veux essayer avec moi? Je suis sure qu'on est faites l'une pour l'autre."   
Jilia: "moi aussi." 

en moins de deux secondes, les voilà toutes les deux sous les draps roses du lit à baldaquin de Jilia...et, oui, la regle "_Ne pas faire entrer un autre homme que son mari dans son lit_" n'interdit rien en ce qui concerne les femmes.   
Quand Jowy et Riou rentrèrent, ils entendirent des bruits etranges venir de la chambre. Ils firent irruption l'arme au poing....et se figèrent net devant le spectacle.   
Jilia se retourna pour parler à son mari.   
Jilia: "On vous laisse le lit dans un quart d'heure. En attendant, Jowy,est-ce que tu pourrais aller acheter du pain? Et emmène Pilika."   
Sous le choc les deux garçon obéirent docilement. Apres avoir acheté le pain, ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la taverne la plus proches pour digerer toutes les implications de cet evenement grace à un bon Soda. (_Pas d'alcool pour les mineur_).   
  
  


-----------------   
attention, il y a un deuxieme chapitre, quie st encore PIRE que le premier..vous etes toujours là? 


	2. sauvons Nanami!

deuxieme chapitre: Sauvons Nanami!   


Les 4 adultes et 1 enfants, ce qui fait 3 couples, continuèrent leur vie tranquillement dans le dojo quelques temps. Mais un jour, Nanami eut le malheur d'evoquer sa liaison avec Luc en parlant avec Jilia..... 

Jilia fut horrifiée; Nanami avait trangressé la regle: "_Une jeune fille non mariée doit etre vierge._" 

Bon, Jilia avait eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre cette regle quand on la lui avait appris. Difficile d'expliquer ce que voulait dire etre vierge sans parler de sexe, hymen et autre sujet pas correct; donc Jilia l'avait apprise par coeur sans comprendre jusqu'à sa nuit de noce avec Jowy. La, elle avait tres bien compris.   
vous remarquerez que pour Jilia, une femme reste vierge quand elle fait l'amour à une autre femme... parce que l'hymen ne se dechire pas... franchement il n'y a que les hommes et leur gros $$$$ pour tout casser sur leur passage. 

Mon dieu que faire dans une telle situation? La pauvre Nanami si innocente avait commit une faute grave et risquait de passer toute sa mort dans les flammes de l'enfer. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle et Jilia serait séparée, car Jilia irait au ciel. Jilia réflechit intensement. Puisque Nanami n'etait plus vierge, il fallait qu'elle soit mariée. 

Nanami capitula devant tant de moralité, et tout le petit groupe partit à la recherche de Luc. Jilia imposa de passer par Harmonia pour recuperer un pretre qui pourra marier TOUT DE SUITE Nanami et Luc, dés qu'on l'aura trouvé. 

Dans le quartier chic de Crystal valley, Jilia guida tout le monde chez Sasarai, mais ils trouvèrent porte close et un domestique leur disant que Sasarai était momentanement absent. Jilia regarda la pendule sur le clocher proche: 16h15. A 16h, Sasarai prends son thé.   
C'est une regle sacrée, et le rituel sacré du thé dure toujours jusqu'à 17h (les parties sur le canapé avec Jilia font parties du rituel du thé.). Et Sasarai ne prends son thé que dans trois endroit: Chez lui, chez Jilia, ou au salon de thé chez Marianne. Il n'est pas chez Marianne, puisqu'ils sont passé devant en arrivant. Il n'est pas chez Jilia; donc il est chez lui.   
Jilia demanda poliment au domestique de lui ouvrir. La volonté de ce dernier ne faisant pas le poids face à celle de Jilia, il s'empressa de lui obéir. Jilia, suivit de Jowy, Nanami, Pilika et Riou entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon de thé.   
Sasarai était effectivement là.....avec Tyl dohl....en fait, sous Tyl.......hum..   
Jilia: "Depechez vous de terminer, et rejoingnez nous dans le salon. La situation est grave.... est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire aussi de l'earl grey, Sasarai?"   
La forme interrogative de la phrase n'étant naturellement qu'une forme polie pour dire: Fais-nous du thé, c'est un ordre! 

Un peu plus tard, Tyl et Sasarai décement habillé rejoignirent leurs invités avec une théière pleine et 7 tasses de porcelaines. Riou et Nanami eurent alors l'occasion de voir mieux le visage de Sasarai, et de s'etonner de l'extraordinaire ressemblance entre lui et Luc. Tout en buvant leur thé chaud, Jilia expliqua la gravité de la situation à Sasarai, qui en tant que prètre, comprit toute l'importance du salut de l'ame de Nanami. Pendant ce temps, Tyl racontait à Riou et Jowy hilare qu'il avait vraiment cru que Sasarai était Luc, et que Sasarai ne l'avait détrompé que quand leur relation était...bien avancé. Nanami demanda si Tyl et Luc...il lui dit que oui. Mais ça ne disait toujours pas où était Luc.   
Jilia: "On n'a pas besoin de savoir où il est. Sasarai, tu es un magicien et tu sais te téléporter à distance, n'est-ce pas?"   
Sasarai: "Oui, mais uniquement dans les endroit que je connais."   
Jilia: "Luc te ressembles exactement, donc tu sais comment il est. tu peux donc te téléporter pres de lui; non?   
Sasarai: ".....je ne sais pas si ça marche comme ça, la téléportation. Mais on va essayer."   


Leknaat, Porteuse de la vraie rune Porte et Gardienne de la Balance du Monde est mondialement connue pour son don de préscience et sa capacité à lire dans les flot de la destinée. Mais 7 personnes qui atterrissent sur la tete de son flemmard d'apprenti n'est pas un evenement qui s'inscrit dans le cours normal du destin. 

Tandis que Leknaat contemplait effarée (avec son don de voyante) le flot du destin gicler dans tout les sens comme une mare dans lequelle on a jeté un rocher, Jilia expliqua à un Luc furieux qu'il devait immédiatement épouser Nanami. Et que c'est Sasarai qui présidera la ceremonie. Luc signala à Jilia qu'elle pétait un cble et invoqua sa vraie rune vent pour se debarrasser des intrus. Un Gigantesque oiseau avec 4 paires d'ailes apparut suite à l'invocation de Luc et le monde trembla... L'Oiseau de Vent regarda Jilia dans les yeux, reflechit 5 secondes dans sa tete de Vraie Rune Toute puissante..... et fila dare-dare se refugier dans la main droite de Luc. (d'ou elle refusa de sortir pendant 1 mois). 

Sasarai rigola sous cape en voyant la deconfiture de Luc. C'etait une douce revanche après le sale coup que Luc lui avait fait pendant la guerre. (d'ailleurs Luc a remarqué que Sasarai rigolait, et s'est vengé à son tour, lors d'une nuit en tete-à-tete... pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasarai qui adore etre puni.....). Mais Luc a un caractère aussi borné que Jilia, et le mariage de Nanami a l'air d'être compromi..... 

C'est à ce moment que Leknaat, après s'etre remise de la vue du pavé dans les flot du destin, comprit la situation.   
Luc et Nanami avait fait.....   
_Hors Mariage............_   
Leknaat: "Luc, epouses Nanami sur-le champ!" 

Coincé entre Leknaat et Jilia, Luc fut bien obligé de passer l'anneau de mariage au doigt de Nanami. Il y eut une petite fete tres amicale chez Leknaat pour celebrer l'evenement, puis Luc emmena Nanami on ne sait où pour leur nuit de noces (pas de raison de s'en priver). 

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit-dejeuner, on vit soudain apparaître une grande lueur dorée. Et la Vraie Rune Souveraine se montra dans toute sa splendeur. Apres avoir fait son show, elle s'aplatit bien bas devant Jilia, la suppliant d'etre son porteur,disant qu'elle serait eternellement jeune et belle et que la Rune serait tres sage. Jilia accepta, mais à conditon que Souveraine ramène une autre vraie rune pour Nanami.   
moins d'une heure plus tard, Souveraine revint en tirant en laisse la Rune Bete, qui fila vite se loger dans la main droite de Nanami des qu'elle vit Jilia. Souveraine s'installa dans la main de Jilia, puis tout le monde termina son thé.   
Les jeunes mariés et toute la petite bande dirent au revoir à Leknaat et partirent pour Crystal Valley. Ils s'installèrent tous ensemble dans une tres grande maison, afin que chacun puisse vivre avec l(es)'elu(e)(s de son coeur pour toujours. 

Jilia: "Tout est bien qui finit bien et la Morale est sauvée." 

Par contre, on peut craindre un traumatisme important chez Pilika.... 

FIN 

Ouf, quelle histoire tordue. J'espere que vous n'etes pas trop traumatisé. 

Interrogation surprise pour voir si vous avez bien lu :   
1) Dans cette fic, qui est uniquement heterosexuels, qui est uniquement homosexuels et qui est bi?   
2) qui a 1 amant(e), 2 amant(e)s, 3 amant(e)s? 

3) Dans les couples masculin, qui est seme (dominant) 

4)quelle sera l'orientation sexuelle de Pilika à l'age adulte après cette fic?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


réponse:   
1)   
hétéro= personne! ah, si Leknaat....mais ça ne compte pas vraiment.   
homo= Riou et Tyl.   
bi= Jowy, Jilia, Nanami, Luc et Sasarai 

2)   
1 amant:   
Riou (=Jowy) 

2 amants:   
Jowy ( Jilia et Riou)   
Nanami (Jilia et Luc)   
Tyl (Luc et sasarai) 

3 amants   
Jilia (Jowy, sasarai et Nanami)   
Luc (Nanami, Tyl et sasarai)   
sasarai (Jilia, Luc et tyl) 

3)   
Jowy est dominant par rapport à Riou.   
tyl est dominant par rapport à Sasarai et Luc   
Luc est dominant par rapport à Sasarai 

4)   
toutes les réponses sont valables   
Moi, je pense que Pilika va tres vite demander à etre inscrite dans un pensionnat tres loin de Crystal Valley et qu'elle finira bonne soeur ...   
  



End file.
